Carver Hawke/Dialogue
Carver's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions. Carver and Anders *'Anders': You don't like me, Carver? *'Carver': I don't like you. *'Anders': That's unfortunate. Hating someone just because they're a mage is a shameful thing. *'Carver': I don't hate you because you're a mage. I hate you because you won't shut up about it. *'Carver': Oppression this, templars that. I'd heard enough long before you. *'Anders': Maybe it's time you put some thought into it. *'Carver': What are you looking at? *'Anders': Your sisters/siblings are... were both mages. As was your father? *'Carver': And I'm not. What of it? *'Anders': Nothing. It's not always passed to all siblings, but it's good to know that you understand our plight. *'Carver': Shove your plight. *'Anders': I'm sorry about your sister. She sounds like a special girl. *'Carver': Why? Because she was a mage? *'Anders': Your other sister/brother says she was a good person. That she never turned down a chance to help people. *'Carver': Yes, yes. I'm sure the Chantry's got a shrine with her portrait on it. *'Anders': I was trying to be nice. *'Carver': Stick to surly. It works for you. *'Anders': Nice day to be planning a trip into the Deep Roads, don't you think? *'Anders': The Blight, the dampness, the festering darkness filled with tainted rats. *'Carver': Shut up. *'Anders': You've got a real chip on your shoulder, you know? *'Carver': I've got a big blade on my shoulder, mage-y. *'Anders': Right. Wonder what you're compensating for. Carver and Aveline *'Carver': I'm surprised you still travel with us, Aveline. *'Aveline': Carver, don't. *'Carver': You're ever so busy with the guardsmen. It must be such a burden to slum with the refugees. *'Aveline': It's oddly comforting that you insult me like I'm family. *'Carver': That wasn't... no. I didn't mean that. *'Aveline': I know. But you should be glad that's how I took it. *'Aveline': I don't like some of the people you've been associating with, Carver. *'Carver': Talk to my brother/sister. He/She's the one in charge. *'Aveline': Maybe. But I know you get around. *'Aveline': This city is full of people who are dead set on ending badly. I don't want to see you end up the same way. *'Carver': Would asking you to stop spying on me help in the least? *'Aveline': No. *'Aveline': So, Carver. Have you thought about what you'll do if your expedition doesn't pay off? *'Carver': This is our only chance and you know it. *'Aveline': You're so damned proud you couldn't pick up a trade? *'Carver': And who would take on a Fereldan apprentice? Maybe in another year I could work my way up to pissboy. *'Aveline': Fine. Let's crawl down some holes. Good bloody luck for your sake. *'Carver': Did you approve my application? *'Aveline': I can't make you a guard, Carver. *'Carver': We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me? *'Aveline': I was an officer. And I follow orders. *'Carver': (Laughs) No you don't. *'Aveline': I also think of others before myself. You see tired of that, and that's dangerous. *'Carver': Just when it's not my choice. you told them not to take me, didn't you? *'Aveline': Yes. Carver and Fenris *'Carver': You're very different from other elves. *'Fenris': Oh? You know them all? *'Carver': No, I just... you look different. There's no denying that. *'Fenris': It is what I am. Unlike the problems you claim to have, I really did have no choice. *'Carver': Do we know anyone who isn't brooding every hour of the day? *'Fenris': Like attracts like, it seems. *'Carver': You know Fenris, I have a tattoo. *'Fenris': You have a what? *'Carver': A tattoo. A lot of us got them before Ostagar. It's a mabari, for strength. *'Fenris': Does it curse you with the ability to reach into a man and tear out his insides? *'Carver': Uh, I can make it bark. *'Fenris': Please don't. if present: *'Varric': Seconded. *'Aveline': Agreed *'Hawke': (Sighs) *'Carver': So this master of yours wants your markings back? Skin and all? *'Fenris': So his hunters told me. Unwillingly. *'Carver': So why not cover them up? Wouldn't that make you harder to find? *'Fenris': Let them come. I am not one to hide. *'Carver': Still. If it were me-- *'Fenris': It's not. *'Carver': So you've really never thought of hiding from those hunters? *'Fenris': To what end? *'Carver': So you could, I don't know, have a life? *'Fenris': What life do you have? There are no hunters after you at all. *'Carver': I have a life! *'Fenris': One that you complain about. We are not always free to do as we wish, as you should well know. *'Carver': I do have a life. *'Fenris': Then I stand corrected. Carver and Isabela *'Isabela': I saw you at the Blooming Rose the other night. *'Carver': What? No you didn't. *'Isabela': I suppose someone else stole your chin to romance Faith? *'Carver': That's unlikely. She wasn't even working. *'Isabela': Mm-hmm. Got you. *'Hawke': Carver, what would Mother say? *'Carver': You're just...that's not what I...shit! *'Carver': So, Isabela. You captained a ship? That's a lot of men to handle. For you to command. *'Isabela': Well aren't you just adorable fumbling for a topic. *'Carver': You say that like I'm harmless. *'Isabela': As harmless as a pup that will someday grow into its fangs and sink them deep. *'Carver': Sure, keep teasing. I'll show you how much of a pup I am. *'Carver': I know. That's why I do it. *'Isabela': You look like a man I once dueled. *'Isabela': He was a little intimated by my reputation as a vicious pirate, but rose to the challenge. *'Carver': He looked like me, you say? *'Isabela': It went on all night, under the stars, the waves lapping at our ankles. *'Carver': On the beach? In the surf? How did you get proper footing? *'Isabela': We didn't. There was quite a bit of tumbling around, and we were soaked and sore by the time the sun came up. *'Carver': Did you... win? *'Isabela': I managed to get on top in the end, but I considered it a tie. *'Carver': Why is it always about sex with you? *'Isabela': It's not. Sometimes it's about sex with other people. *'Carver': You see? It comes up every single time we talk. *'Isabela': We're just talking, Carver. If it comes up, that's not my fault. *'Carver': What? I mean... that's not what I meant. It... it doesn't! *'Carver': I hate you so much. Carver and Merrill *'Carver': So. You're not like a lot of other girls. *'Merrill': No. I'm an elf. *'Carver': Right. All right then. *'Merrill': Oh! Did I miss something dirty? *'Carver': What? No! It wasn't dirty. It wasn't anything. *'Merrill': Oh. Right. *'Merrill': Because I miss a lot of dirty things and sometimes I wouldn't mind hearing them. *'Carver': Would you now? *'Carver': Your people came a long way, Merrill, but I like to think we have Ferelden in common. *'Merrill': I've never seen Lothering. Did you walk as much as we did? Probably more, you didn't start with halla. Our ship stunk. *'Carver': Your ship? *'Merrill': There was something foul in the hold. I can still smell it. *'Carver': Oh. Well, that must have been unpleasant. *'Merrill': It was. *'Merrill': Did I miss another dirty thing? *'Carver': No! *'Merrill': Do you miss it? Ferelden, I mean. *'Carver': Sometimes. *'Merrill': Blackberries. They don't seem to grow here. And there were little songbirds with black caps on their heads. *'Carver': I miss the dogs barking. *'Merrill': Yes. It's mostly humans barking at me here. Not nearly as cute. Carver and Varric *'Varric': You know, Junior, it's eerie how much of a resemblance there is between you two. *'Carver': (S)he's my sister/brother, of course there's a resemblance. *'Varric': Ooh, you thought I meant Hawke. I was talking about Gamlen. *'Carver': Maker, I hate you dwarf. *'Varric': You know, junior, you're looking at this all wrong. *'Carver': Whatever it is you're about to say, I'm not interested. *'Varric': I'm a professional younger brother. Trust me, the center of attention's the worst place to be. *'Varric': When things go wrong, and they always do, that's where all the fingers point. Look at any kingdom in Thedas. *'Varric': You've got people who warm thrones, and people who nobody sees do all the real work. *'Carver': And my brother/sister is a king/queen in this scenario. Perfect. *'Varric': Point. Missing it. Ah well. *'Carver': Varric. *'Varric': Carver. *'Carver': Still think you're helping while burying us in debt to your brother? *'Varric': Still riding side saddle while bitching at your betters? *'Carver': Drinks later? *'Varric': Never miss 'em. Category:Dialogue